Shamy: I Really Love You
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Sheldon thinks of Amy and can't sleep. One-Shot. I made this for the episode, "The Closure Alternative." Sucky title, I know. Enjoy Shamy Lovers. :)


I Really Love You...

Disclaimer: B.T.T. not mine...at all.

A/N: Enjoy.

Sheldon closed his eyes as he went under his sheets and prepared himself to go to sleep. His thoughts were running wild tonight, for the first time he wasn't thinking about equations or how Leonard just fustrates him or anything really. Only one thing, that one person was on his mind, Amy was all he could think about right now!

Things were beginning to change between them and not only did it scared him but...he was changing. Sheldon felt new things, things he never thought he would reach to the limit to, he was confuse just thinking about Amy.

As time went by, he notice that it was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep at all. "_What is wrong with me? Why can't I sleep, all I could think of right now is Amy." _

"_What could it be bothering me right now?" _thought Sheldon.

This night, he felt so much fustration because Amy automatically had him wanting closure.

Was that it was causing him to think of her right now, was she the reason that he was losing time to sleep. He didn't finish his sentence when he was complimenting Amy, he called her a sucker after he closed the door but that wasn't what he wanted to say.

He needed to call her or something to finish the closure once and for all, maybe then he could get some sleep he thought.

"_...But it's late..." _thought Sheldon opening his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"_Should I see her? No, what if I bother her? I really need to tell her want I really wanted to say..." _

Sheldon hesitated before coming out of his bed, "_Darn it, I really want to see her..." _

Sheldon got up from his bed and changed to his bus pants and left out his bedroom quietly, he walked into the living room and grabbed his windbreaker and he was out the door.

*.*

Amy couldn't sleep either, she really wondered what Sheldon wanted to tell her, what got to her that evening was him saying that she didn't want it feel like to be fustrated and have a feeling to be built up and to be brought down. "_What a drag." _thought Amy again.

Amy turned on to her side to face the clock on her night stand, it was the middle of the night and she couldn't stop thinking about him either. "..._Oh, Sheldon..." _thought Amy deeply with emotion and she closed her eyes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Amy._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Amy. _

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Amy. _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Amy._

"_What in the name of...Not this can't be, its the middle of the night." _thought Amy as she got up and grabbed her night robe and left out her bedroom door to the apartment door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Amy-_

Amy opened the door and she still felt herself dreaming, "_It's funny how I had been thinking about him..." _thought Amy as she looked at Sheldon.

"Um." hawked Amy, "Sheldon, it's the middle of the night, what brings you here?"

"I came here to say something..." Sheldon looked down,"I wanted to say something that I quite didn't tell you before you left, I really need to tell you."

Amy grinned, "So you do have closure..." Sheldon rolled his eyes playfully and Amy continued, "What was it you desperatly want to tell me?"

Sheldon was quiet for a little and he spoke, "I wanted to tell you, Amy that I...really love you for the way you are and I just love you Amy Farah Fowler..."

That didn't shock Amy until he kissed her!

"_...Oh my god..." _thought Amy.

Amy closed her eyes and kissed Sheldon back and he deepened the kiss more passionately.

Sheldon let go of the long kiss and he looked at Amy, "Fascinating..." said Amy.

Sheldon grinned and he spoke, "Well, now that I've got that out of my system...Goonight, Amy."

Sheldon walked away and Amy slowly closed the door, she peeked out of her door and said, "Sheldon!"

Sheldon turned to see her, "I love you too, Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Sheldon nod and he walked along and Amy closed the door finally but instead with her back, she screamed in joy.


End file.
